


ДЕЙВ/ДЖЕЙД: РАЗЖЕЧЬ ОГНИ (DAVE/JADE: START SOME FIRES by CidGregor)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейд и Дейв проходят задание вместе и пытаются разобраться, что нужно сделать, чтобы разжечь Горн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ДЕЙВ/ДЖЕЙД: РАЗЖЕЧЬ ОГНИ (DAVE/JADE: START SOME FIRES by CidGregor)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DAVE/JADE: START SOME FIRES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210113) by [CidGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidGregor/pseuds/CidGregor). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Написано по предложению, полученному в LiveJournal. Приятного чтения.

Глубоко под землёй в Земле Мороза и Лягушек, под сияющей поверхностью громадного вулкана находится грот, вырезанный в расплавленной земле и охладившийся, когда вулкан затих и заснул, впустив сюда пронизывающий холод с поверхности планеты. Грот был блестящий, как полированное стекло, и такой же гладкий, и выглядел так, словно никто здесь не был сотни лет.

До этого момента, по крайней мере, пока в него не проник луч света, несколько камней, снег и пара фигур подростков, спрыгнувших в грот с потолка и свалившихся неаккуратной кучей друг на друга.

\- Ауууууу... - донёсся стон от девушки с выступающими зубами, которой не повезло оказаться на самом дне кучи. - Разве не парни должны ловить девушек, когда они падают...?  
\- Харли, ты одета в чёртов костюм Железного Человека. Это в самом БУКВАЛЬНОМ смысле хренова броня Железного Человека. Ты бы меня в блин раздавила, если бы я приземлился первым, - ответил парень, умудрившийся каким-то образом сохранить свои тёмные очки на месте и в идеальном порядке. - Я был бы раздавлен в блин, а ты была бы нарушающей авторские права лопаткой, прижимающей меня к твоему грилю вместе с шоколадными чипсами и взбитыми сливками...  
\- Заткнись, Страйдер.  
\- Блин, для принцессы планеты, которая заледенела от полюса до полюса, у тебя реально паршивые ледяные ожоги.  
\- Просто слезь с меня, жопа с ручкой!  
\- О, ну что же, раз ты так вежливо просишь, то разумеется, мэм! - Дейв Страйдер слез с девушки и встал, отряхивая свой лаймово-зеленый костюм. - Кто тебя, чёрт возьми, вообще научил так разговаривать? Я не помню, чтобы ты материлась больше двух раз за всю твою жизнь.

Джейд Харли также поднялась, ошеломлённо тряся головой.

\- Побочный эффект продолжительного общения с Каркатом... должно быть, он на меня повлиял.  
\- Блин, что я тебе говорил про общение с этим пустозвоном, он самый тупорылый балбес в пространстве парадоксов, а это уже говорит о чём-то.  
\- Он на самом деле не так плох, просто иногда любит нести бред, - Джейд отряхнулась и окинула взглядом полированные стенки грота. Ей в глаза сразу же бросилась аномалия в комнате рядом с местом, где они вошли: каменная дверь с резным косяком, изображающем танцующие огни, а за ней - лестница, ведущая, судя по всему, глубже под землю. - Ух ты, ты был прав, он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО здесь!  
\- Что я тебе говорил, я ж хренов МУЖИК, - Дейв предсказуемо выдал крутой ответ.  
\- Я в этом не сомневалась! - воскликнула Джейд, осматривая лестницу. - Я ТАК рада, что ты хотел закончить моё задание со мной...!  
\- Эм, я как бы должен это сделать, понимаешь? - сказал Дейв, встав рядом с ней и тоже посмотрев вниз. - Это не совсем ТВОЁ задание, лично твоим были все те лягушачьи дела. А это мы должны проходить вместе и всё такое.  
\- Ооооо, круто. Как партнёры!  
\- Эм... да, что-то вроде того. Пойдём, головоломки ждут.

Дейв первым начал спускаться вниз, и Джейд поспешила за ним в первую комнату с головоломками. В комнате была ещё одна дверь, на тот раз плотно закрытая. На другой стене было наблюдательное окно, открывающее вид на центр вулкана, пустой и засохший. Четвёртая стена, похоже, и была головоломкой. И довольно запутанной на вид, с насосами, встроенными в стену, которые, похоже, контролировали поток лавы в расплавленном ядре вулкана. По всей видимости, правильная комбинация насосов должна была позволить потоку лавы заполнить основную камеру и открыть дверь в следующую комнату. Джейд, несомненно, потребовалось бы несколько часов регулирования насосов, чтобы настроить необходимый поток. Это если бы Дейв не подошёл к стене и не решил головоломку за пару минут.

\- Гогподи боже, Дейв, как ты ЭТО сделал? - восторженно спросила Джейд, наблюдая через окно, как лава постепенно затапливает основную камеру.  
\- Эй, ладно тебе, с кем ты, по-твоему, разговариваешь? У меня на планете эта хрень на каждом углу, я уже стал долбаным мастером лавы, - Дейв направился прямиком к открывшейся двери.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Дейв, это такой тупой ответ! - Джейд поспешила следом. - Ты знал, что это место было здесь И ты точно знал, как решить головоломку. Я просто хочу знать откуда.  
\- Это на самом деле не так важно, просто куча всякой фигни со временем. Тебе, наверно, лучше не знать подробностей.

Джейд нахмурилась, не купившись на этот ответ.

\- Не-а, не может тут быть "фигни со временем". Ты единственный Дейв, который здесь есть, иначе тут были бы Дейвы из прошлого или будущего или ещё откуда-нибудь.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, гогподи, - Дейв на самом деле вздохнул. - Дейвспрайт рассказал мне об этом. Он немного попроходил это задание, прежде чем бросить обречённую линию времени.  
\- Оооу, правда? - Джейд оживилась, заинтригованная. - И он прошёл его до конца?  
\- Он не мог.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Я же сказал, это совместное задание. Он не мог завершить его в одиночку.

Джейд озадачено почесала затылок, несколько удивлённая.

\- В одиночку? Почему? Где была я?  
\- Ты не вошла в игру в той линии времени.

Джейд почувствовала неприятный холодок в животе от этого.

\- Не вошла?... В смысле...?  
\- Ага. Ты умерла. И Джон тоже. Это был полный отстой.  
-...Оу...

Дейв потёр глаза под очками.

\- Видишь, именно поэтому я и сказал, что тебе лучше не знать подробностей  
-... Эй, я могу выдержать это, мистер крутой парень. Я уже много лет спокойно жила с мёртвым снобличием в доме.  
\- Ну, да, но...

Джейд не удержалась от улыбки.

\- Всё же, это так мило, что ты заботишься о моих чувствах.  
\- Эй, ты смотри, у нас внезапно меняется тема разговора. Следующая дерьмовая головоломка на подходе.  
\- Ты сейчас говоришь совсем как Каркат, - захихикала Джейд, улыбнувшись шире. - Только материшься чуть меньше.

Дейв закатил глаза и направился к следующей головоломке, на которую Джейд почти не стала смотреть, иначе она бы заметила целую кучу силовых кабелей со штепселями странной формы, которые нужно было вставлять в дыры.

\- Я не понимаю, как ты вообще выносишь разговоры с ним. Я с ним всего два раз общался, и оба раза он вёл себя, как клинический дебил.  
\- Хихихихи, помню, как ты мне об этом говорил. Ты, кажется, упоминал, что он нарисовал какую-то странную диаграмму шиппинга?

Дейв замер, и на секунду Джейд испугалась, что он схватился за оголённый провод, но Дейв просто продолжил переподключать кабели мгновение спустя.

\- Мда, он сделал нечто такое...  
\- Хех, так забавно. Я недавно говорила с Канайей об этом.  
\- Какого хрена? Эти тролли больше заинтересованы в нашей сопливой фигне, чем мы сами.  
\- О, разговор был, в основном, не об ЭТОМ. Она на самом деле большую часть времени рассказывала о выращивании лягушек, просто я половину разговора думала, что я должна была, типа... рожать детей направо и налево! В смысле, знаешь, в будущем полюбому придётся об этом задуматься, но, боже, я ж не фабрика! Хех, забавно, а?  
-……  
-…… Гхмм. - Джейд прочистила горло, чтобы прервать повисшую неуютную тишину, дёрнула воротник, что было довольно трудно сделать, будучи одетой в броню. - Просто подумала, что это смешно. Ну не важно. Фух, а тут жарко, а...?

Дейв вогнал на место последний штепсель. В знак того, что головоломка решена, тоннель наполнился тусклым искусственным светом, дверь в следующую комнату открылась, и Дейв быстро вошёл в неё.

\- Мы направляемся прямиком в ядро вулкана, намереваясь пробудить его. И при этом одевшись в полный костюм и полный комплект брони. Конечно же здесь, блин, жарко.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав... - признала Джейд, позволив Дейву уйти чуть вперёд, чтобы она могла остаться одна. - Дай мне секунду поменять наряд. И не подглядывать!  
\- Аналогично! - крикнул он, исчезая за следующим углом.

Разумеется, подглядывать было совершенно не на что. Её шкафоскоп предоставлял удобство идеального сохранения её благопристойного вида, равно как и возможность удалённой смены одежды на другую из дома. Тем не менее, дело тут было в принципе.

Она щёлкнула границу своих компьютерных очков и открыла меню шкафоскопа. Наконец, она остановила выбор на своём обычном комплекте одежды: простом, лёгком и свободном, в котором всегда было приятно прохладно в практически тропическом климате её старого острова. Местные условия от него отличались не сильно.

Или она остановила бы выбор, если бы одежда на самом деле появилась на месте исчезнувшей брони. Вместо этого она вдруг обнаружила, что стоит совершенно голой.

Джейд завизжала от неожиданности, инстинктивно прикрывая руками грудь. " _Какого чёрта?!_ " - мысленно крикнула она. Вот тебе и сохранение благопристойности! Чёртов гнусный шкафоскоп барахлит самым паршивым образом...

\- Джейд?! - она неожиданно услышала крик Дейва и его приближающиеся шаги. - Ты в порядке?!  
\- Я-Я в порядке, не заходи сюда! - запнувшись, крикнула она в ответ, прячась так, чтобы её не было видно через дверной проём. - Просто, эм... у меня тут маленькая, ээ... неполадка с гардеробом... иди решай следующую головоломку без меня, я тебя догоню через минуту!  
-... блин, Харли, я знаю, конечно, что девчонки любят визжать по всяким дурацким причинам, но не пугай меня так... - наконец ответил Дейв и, к счастью, не стал заходить в комнату. Вместо этого он обернулся и отправился в направлении от неё.

Хорошо. Теперь она может разобраться, какого чёрта не так... Джейд снова вызвала меню шкафоскопа и посмотрела на выбранный наряд, но теперь на его месте красовался большой жирный "Х", сигнал, означавший, что по какой-то причине одежда недоступна. Это было странно. Ну ничего. Она просто выберет другую...

Стоп. Вот ещё один наряд пропал. А потом другой. Какого чёрта? Весь её гардероб исчезает! Словно кто-то вломился в её шкафоскоп и начала там копаться...

Джейд внезапно ударила себя ладонью по лицу. Ну конечно же. Скорее всего, ИМЕННО это и происходило. Чёртовы проклятые бесы постоянно портят её вещи...

К сожалению, этот момент раздражения не прошёл даром. Когда Джейд оправилась от вспышки раздражения и снова взглянула на меню, всё содержимое её шкафа вытащили в другое место, из которого машина не могла брать вещи. Пропала даже броня, которую она хотела сменить. Ну, великолепно. Теперь она посреди задания с Дейвом, и она стоит в своих дурацких очках и в чём мать родила, и она не может исправить это. Что теперь делать? Единственное, что пришло ей в голову, это позвать Дейва и попросить какую-нибудь одежду, понадеявшись, что в его инвентеке будет запасной наряд.

Дьявол. Это будет на редкость унизительное представление.

Нервничая, Джейд заглянула за угол и позвала его.

\- Э-эм... Дейв?  
\- Чё там? - ответил он, повернувшись к ней в следующей комнате с головоломкой. К её облегчению, Дейв поменял свой лаймово-зелёный смокинг на привычную футболку с разбитой пластинкой и шорты. Значит, запасной набор одежды у него всё-таки был.  
\- Эм... можно я одолжу у тебя костюм...? - тихо пробормотала она.  
-……  
-... Пожалуйста...?

Она почти видела, как его мозг трещит, обрабатывая запрос и комбинируя его с её недавним криком и её текущей попыткой спрятаться, и по лицу Дейва пробежала тень стыда и ужаса, когда он догадался, что произошло. И это БЫЛО БЫ необычайно забавно, если бы она сама не помирала на месте от стыда. Дейв немедленно отвернулся от ней.

\- Гогподи, Харли, какого чёрта ты натворила, запустила весь свой шкаф прямо в вулкан?  
\- Это не моя вина. Эти тупые бесы, должно быть, вскрыли мой шкафоскоп!  
\- Нннннхх, - она услышала его бормотание и увидела, как Дейв задумчиво потёр лоб, и, кажется, она слегка покраснел? Дейв - и краснеет? - Проклятье, Джейд, ты ничуть не облегчаешь работу...  
\- Это что ещё должно означать?!  
\- Я пытался закончить это дурацкое задание с минимальным уровнем постыдности, и ты мне не очень с этим помогаешь.  
-... Ладно, я сейчас вообще ничего не поняла. Что должно быть постыдного в этом задании? В смысле, помимо текущего положения?  
\- Эээммм... просто... иди сюда...  
\- Я не пойду туда, я же голая! Мне нужно хотя бы нижнее бельё или ещё что-нибудь!  
\- Ну, прости конечно, но я прямо сейчас не могу помочь с этим.  
\- Ты только что был одет в костюм суконников, двух минут не прошло!  
\- Возможно, у меня произошла случайность с инвентекой, и я, возможно, случайно сбросил его в лаву.  
\- Да что за нахрен, Страйдер, ты серьёзно?!  
\- Я могу дать тебе футболку или ещё что-нибудь, если хочешь, но через минуту это всё равно не будет иметь значения...  
\- О ЧЁМ ты говоришь?  
\- Как я и сказал, иди сюда и сама посмотри. Это последняя головоломка. Обещаю, я не буду пялиться на твою уродливую задницу.  
\- ЭЙ! У меня не уродливая задница!  
\- Ну, нет, скорее всего нет, но что я ещё должен был сказать, чтобы не прозвучать, как сраный извращенец? Чёрт, Харли, помоги мне хоть немного.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя невероятно странно, Дейв. Что происходит?  
\- Я мог бы объяснить тебе это, если бы ты изволила подойти и взглянуть на эту долбаную головоломку!  
\- Гррр... - Джейд забурчала и медленно вышла из своего укрытия, пусть только и из-за раздражения. - Лучше бы ты не пялился!  
\- Да не собираюсь я пялиться, бля!

Покраснев, как помидор, Джейд вошла в комнату, в то время как Дейв отошёл чуть дальше. И, как оказалось, назвать это комнатой было бы несправедливо. Они находились в прямо в ядре вулкана, в огромной круглой пещере с широкой ямой посередине, сияющей и от естественного, и от искусственного света, излучаемого стоящими повсюду машинами, которые со скрежетом оживали. Далеко внизу сияло жидкое ядро. И в самом центре пещеры, посередине каменного моста, перекинутого через яму, она удела Дейва, остановившегося возле камня, выглядевшего, как алтарь. Дейд озадачено почесала голову: всё это совсем не было похоже на головоломку.

Ступая дрожащими ногами (без летающей брони, как оказалось, идти над такой глубокой пропастью было страшновато), она пересекла каменный мост и встала как раз позади Дейва, который, к счастью, смотрел строго перед собой.

\- Что всё это такое? Головоломка...?  
\- Нет. Мы в самом Горне.  
\- Это всё Горн? Ух ты... - Джейд восхищённо огляделась, заглянула за край. - Он совсем как... моя планета - природный мир, а твоя планета - искусственный мир, и здесь они слились в одно...  
\- Это настолько некстати верно подмечено, что даже не смешно.  
-... ээ... ладно?  
\- Вот, глянь сюда.

Джейд заглянула через плечо Дейва и посмотрела на алтарь, на который он указывал. Это была здоровенная платформа, достаточно большая, чтобы они могли лечь на неё вдвоём, и ещё осталось бы место. И на её боку в камне были выгравированы слова, по всей видимости, на родном языке вида прислужников её планеты.

-... что тут написано? - спросила Джейд, которая не могла разобрать язык.

Дейв вздохнул и закрыл глаза, неожиданно продекламировав по памяти:

“Я спал и видел горн Бога, скованный льдом. Его очаг был подавлен и по мере того, как он замерзал, замирала и растущая над ним зелень. В своём сне он вырастил толстую зимнюю шкуру, белую, как простыня. В её складках спала пробудительница, её дыхание обращалось в пар, её прикосновение было горячо, как железо, надолго брошенное в огонь. О, и эта твёрдая плоть расплавится, растает и распадётся в росу!“

Джейд немного покраснела.

-... это была поэма?  
\- Ага.  
-... очень красивая.  
- _Красивая?_  
\- Ну, да. Это очень трогательная картина.  
-... может быть. Ну не важно, слушай, суть в том, что это подсказка к решению последней головоломки.  
\- К тому, чтобы растопить Горн?  
\- Эти головоломки, которые я решал для нас чуть раньше, предназначались для разогрева. Теперь он уже подготовлен. Осталось только... ээ...  
-... осталось что?

Дейв снова прочистил горло.

-... осталось его разжечь.  
\- Я не понимаю... Я думала, что ты только что сказал, что он уже готов...?  
\- Да, но он всё ещё намертво скован льдом, видишь? Здесь, возле ядра это не чувствуется, но там снаружи чёртова вечная зима. Именно это и говорит поэма, видишь? Горн находился в спячке и всё такое слишком долго, так что вся планета замёрзла. Это и есть толстая зимняя шкура.

Джейд кивнула, ещё раз декламируя следующую часть поэмы.

\- Белую, как простыня... и в её складках спала пробудительница...  
\- Её дыхание обращалось в пар, её прикосновение было горячо, как железо, - продолжил Дейв.  
\- Ладно, кажется, я поняла... речь обо мне, верно? Я должна каким-то образом разжечь горн?  
\- Ввввввввроде того.  
\- В каком смысле, "вроде того"?  
\- Помнишь, как я сказал, что Дейвспрайт не мог сделать это в одиночку?  
\- Ну да? Потому что он не мог сделать эту часть, верно? Я должна была сделать это.  
\- Нет. Потому что МЫ должны были сделать это. Совместное задание, помнишь?  
\- Оу... ладно, МЫ должны разжечь горн. Мы оба пробудители.  
\- Нет, пробудительницей горна всё равно остаёшься ты.  
\- Тогда кто ТЫ?

Дейв снова задумался и прочистил горло.

-... Я так понимаю, ээ... пробудитель ТЕБЯ.

Джейд просветлела.

\- Ооооо, понимаю! " О, и эта твёрдая плоть расплавится, растает и распадётся в росу." Ты пробуждаешь меня, чтобы растопить лёд и разморозить планету!  
\- Эм... да. Это точно конечный результат решения головоломки.  
\- Погоди, - Джейд нахмурилась. - Я ведь УЖЕ пробудилась. Если только имеется в виду не буквальный смысл... но тогда о ЧЁМ тут написано...?  
\- Нннхх, блин, да ладно тебе, Джейд, не заставляй меня произносить это...  
\- Почему это так тебя нервирует?!  
-……  
\- Тьфу, ладно, я сама разберусь, - проворчала Джейл. - И дай мне наконец футболку, раз обещал!

Дейв, наконец, подчинился, хотя и не так, как она ожидала; он снял свою собственную футболку и бросил ей, оставшись с голым торсом.

\- Вот, счастлива?  
\- Ээм... - пробормотала Джейд, рассматривая его и натягивая слишком большую футболку через голову. - Наверно, но...  
\- Можно мне уже повернуться?

Джейд натянула футболку вниз настолько, насколько было можно, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы закрыть самое важное, хотя еле-еле.

-... да, она достаточно низкая, я теперь... хотя бы порядочно выгляжу, как минимум.

Дейв наконец повернулся и посмотрел на неё, и Джейд неожиданно не смогла удержаться от встречного взгляда. Суровые условия игры явно пошли ему на пользу, он выглядел довольно мило без футболки...

\- Ох, блин, а ТЕБЕ, значит, пялиться можно, и это, разумеется, совсем не двойные стандарты или вроде того.

Джейд вздрогнула от обвинения и, покраснев, отвела взгляд, снова разглядывая алтарь.

\- Господи, ну извини, я не хотела...  
\- Я пошутил, Харли, мне вообще по барабану. Просто ещё одна леди на меня засматривается, ведь я же неотразим, и я знаю это.

Джейд покраснела ещё сильнее, но всё же отметила для себя, что его заверение в безразличии звучало необычайно натянуто. Кажется, он нервничал сейчас больше, чем когда либо, и это как-то было связано с последней головоломкой.

\- Итак, что дальше? - спросила она.  
\- Я думал, ты собиралась решать её сама, мисс Хитрозадова.  
\- Ладно, что-то ты многовато сегодня поминаешь мой зад.  
-... мда, извини за это.  
-... Дейв, хватит уже с загадками и странным поведением. Какого хрена не так с тобой?  
-... эта головоломка, вот что не так со мной, - наконец признал он.  
\- Почему? Что с ней не так?  
\- Она идиотская и совсем некрутая, не может она заставить нас...  
-... заставить сделать что?  
-... Всё это проклятое задание было одной сплошной метафорой на секс, Джейд. Работа с насосами, штепсели в дырках, потом мы оба вдруг остаёмся полуголые, эта дурацкая поэма о разжигании пробудительницы на ледяной простыне...

Джейд заметно побледнела.

\- Мы должны... должны... заняться сексом?!  
-... Да.  
-... Что, здесь?! Прямо сейчас?!  
\- По большому счёту, да.

Джейд ошарашено смотрела и... нет, не с ужасом, но со схожей эмоцией, более положительной, чем ужас.

\- Что это за грёбаная игра такая?!  
\- Хрен его знает, но заканчиваю плясать под её дудку. В жопу предопределение.  
-... стоп, что?  
\- Я сказал, я не собираюсь делать это, это тупо.  
-... Я-то думала, что ты будешь с нетерпением ждать чего-то подобного.  
\- Ну, теоретически - разумеется, но... Бля, Джейд, я не могу заставить тебя делать такое, это просто неправильно и не круто, подстраивать игру таким образом.  
-... это... ух ты, Дейв. Это... невероятно по-джентельменски с твоей стороны.  
\- Это простая, мать её, благопристойность... - пробормотал он, потирая затылок с невероятно неуверенным видом.  
-... Но игра ПОСТРОЕНА таким образом. В смысле... Горн не разожжётся, если мы не сделаем этого, верно?  
-... Нет, не разожжётся.  
-... и нам НУЖНО, чтобы он разжёгся. Без него мы не сможем завершить игру и будем обречены на альтернативную линию времени.  
-... Мда, но кого это волнует, тебя это не устраивает, верно?  
-..... - Джейд молчала, неожиданно глубоко и осторожно задумавшись. Прикидывая сценарий. Разглядывая алтарь, который теперь казался гораздо более похожим на кровать, чем минуту назад. Зная, что Дейв ни за что не стал бы врать по такому поводу... Решение пришло неожиданно и неожиданно легко.  
-... Джейд, поговори со мной.  
-... Ладно.  
\- Прекрасно, тогда пойдём, выберемся отсюда и поищем другой способ...  
\- Нет, в смысле... ладно, давай сделаем это. Давай разожжём Горн.  
-... _чего?_

Джейд яростно зарделась, но не стала отступать.

\- Слушай, нам НУЖЕН Горн, верно? Я всё ещё не понимаю, КАК занятие... ЭТИМ вообще хоть что-то сделает, но именно ТАК игра всё подстроила, и даже если и ЕСТЬ другой способ, нам может потребоваться целая вечность, чтобы его найти, так что...  
\- Но... эээм, Джейд...  
-... Рано или поздно нам всё равно придётся, верно? Нам нужно будет подумать о восстановлении популяции... и вряд ли у нас будет возможность подойти к этому с романтикой и прочим...  
-... стоп, _романтикой?_  
\- Ну... да... - Джейд опять покраснела. - Ты мне нравишься, Дейв, это никогда не было проблемой... Я никогда не думала об этом, как о каком-то... деловом контракте что ли.

Теперь уже была очередь Дейва краснеть, последние куски его маски крутизны спадали.

\- Ну... Я... В смысле... бля, ну разумеется, ты мне тоже нравишься, я просто... не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, словно я... специально завёл тебя сюда или ещё чего...  
\- Всё нормально, Дейв... - Джейд напряжённо улыбнулась ему, поигрывая пальцами с краем его футболки, которая всё ещё была на ней. - Я согласна на это, если и ты согласен.  
-... серьёзно?  
\- Серьёзно.  
-... ну, давай хотя бы подложим какое-нибудь долбаное одеяло, потому что если с точки зрения игры эта каменная плита сойдёт за нормальную кровать, то её писали мудаки.

Джейд не смогла удержаться от хохота и кивнула, встав рядом с Дейвом, пока он доставал из своей инвентеки толстое зимнее одеяло и расстреливал его на алтаре. Она благодарно улыбнулась и присела на край, почувствовав тревогу.

\- Итак... как мы должны... начать...?

Дейв задумался на несколько мгновений и посмотрел на неё.

\- Наверно, я могу поцеловать тебя.  
-... Это звучит мило... - Джейд немедленно покраснела.  
\- Просто охренительно. Ну ладно...

Они наклонились друг к другу, Джейд первая разлепила губы и встретилась с его губами с робким возбуждением, которое быстро увеличилось тем дальше, чем больше они целовались. Она почувствовала, как рука Дейва обнимает её за талию и притягивает ближе, другая его рука гладит её колено и бедро. Джейд была вынуждена признать, что даже эти лёгкие, невинные прикосновения разжигают в ней ощутимое желание.

\- Мммхх... хорошо... Что теперь...? - шепнула Джейд.  
\- Ну... тут эта футболка... - Дейв задумчиво показал на неё.  
\- Оу... хехе, да... ладно... - Джейд одарила его широкой улыбкой и чуть привстала, приподнимая громадную футболку над талией, а потом снимая совсем, снова оставаясь голышом, за исключением её компьютерных очков. И, несмотря на очевидно продолжительный момент, который потребовался Дейву, чтобы бегло осмотреть её тело, теперь уже с законного позволения, он не удержался от усмешки, когда встретился с ней взглядом.  
\- Да ладно тебе, у этой штуки должен быть какой-нибудь режим 'вид-нормальных-очков', потому что эти громадные робоокуляры сильно портят картину прекрасной обнажённой девушки...  
\- Хихи... прекрасной...? - Джейд покраснела ещё сильнее, выключая компьютерную часть очков и посмотрев на Дейва через нормальные прозрачные линзы, несколько раз моргнула своими большими зелёными глазами.  
\- Открытие века, блин, - добавил Дейв, кивнув с серьёзным видом и наклонился поцеловать её снова. На этот раз он двигался всем телом, Джейд легла на алтарь, Дейв прижал её сверху. Их поцелуи становились всё более и более жадными, а ощущение того, как соприкасаются их голые тела, заставляло Джейд извиваться и стонать. Никто из них больше не обращал внимания на окружение, хотя если бы они смотрели, то заметили бы мягкое сияние, исходящее от их платформы, а так же то, что лава внизу начала бурлить, пузыриться и подниматься.

Вскоре растущее желание заставило их разделиться, Джейд закусывала губу и широко улыбалась. Она затрепетала, когда Дейв коснулся её груди и стал уделять ей повышенное внимание. Он гладил небольшие, нежные холмики, слегка сжимал и целовал нежные, возбуждённые соски, издавал различные стоны воркования, которые, странным образом, соотносились по времени со всплесками и бурлением поднимавшейся снизу лавы. И когда его рука коснулась её живота, погладила пупок и проследовала вниз, в сторону её нежной ложбины, Джейд не могла закусить губу достаточно сильно, потому что пламя внизу её живота было просто невероятно сильным, и, несмотря на тот факт, что это не было частью их задания, она очень, очень хотела большего.

\- Ннннхх... Дейв... - пробормотала она. - Э-это не... совсем...  
\- Я знаю, просто... не уверен, но просто... у меня ощущение, что я должен... - ответил он, опуская свою голову вниз и разводя её ноги в стороны.

Джейд взвизгнула от неожиданности, увидев это, и быстро, лихорадочно кивнула.

\- О-оу, ну, да, хорошо... Я-Я совсем не жалуюсь...  
\- Вот и прекрасно, потому что перед тобой на редкость щедрый сукин сын...

Секунду спустя она почувствовала, как её нижних губ касаются совершенно другие губы, и Джейд закатила глаза в экстазе, её щёки пылали алым, на лице застыла широкая улыбка. Её руки лениво гладили его волосы, пока он занимался делом. Джейд очень громко одобрительно вздыхала каждый раз, как он делал что-нибудь правильное, что было не так трудно, потому что он очень, очень грамотно работал языком. Особенно когда он на самом деле проник в неё... ЭТО, пока что, было её любимым его движением, от которого по позвоночнику Джейд побежала волна удовольствия, заставившая сжимать пальцы ног. И почти идеально соответствуя её вздохам удовольствия, магма далеко внизу под ними начала подниматься рывками, приближаясь, бурля и пузырясь, как закипающая кастрюля. Их платформа-алтарь тоже реагировала, сияние стало заметно сильнее и ярче, превратившись в огненно-синюю ауру, окружившую их.

Джейд, однако, этого не замечала, и её это не волновало, и она была более чем уверена, что и Дейва тоже. Волновало её внезапное и очень разочаровывающее ощущение отсутствия прикосновений Дейва. Но секунду спустя оно вернулось, Дейв взял её руки в свои и потянул в сидячую позицию, чтобы слиться в ещё одном яростном поцелуе. В какой-то момент, доставляя ей удовольствие, он успел снять и свои трусы, что стало необычайно заметно для Джейд, когда он посадил её к себе на колени, и она почувствовала, как что-то тёплое и твёрдое упирается ей в промежность. Она вздохнула от неожиданности и зашипела, это прикосновение вызвало совершенно новое для неё ощущение; это был переломный момент, после него дороги назад уже не будет. Дейв, похоже, тоже это осознавал, потому что ненадолго прервался и посмотрел ей в глаза, словно ища поддержки. Джейд снова быстро кивнула ему, приготовилась и одним быстрым движением села прямо на его колени, приняв его внутрь на всю длину.

Из её горла вырвался приглушённый визг, и она подавила его, закопавшись лицом в плечо Дейва, обхватив его обеими руками и ногами и крепко прижавшись, пока не прошла острая боль от первого проникновения. Дейв не торопил события, его руки спокойно гладили её спину, позволяя ей собраться, пока она наконец не перестала дрожать.

\- Уууухх... господи, Дейв... тебе никто никогда не говорил... что с девочками нужно обращаться нежно...? - выдохнула Джейд. Боже, как же она была рада, что он её разогрел, иначе это точно убило бы всё удовольствие. Которое, видимо, и было конечной целью. Прекрасная работа, предопределение.  
\- Прости... не хотел тянуть с этой частью... - пробормотал Дейв, тоже тяжело дыша. - Ты в порядке...?  
\- Ага... порядок... - заверила она его, сплетясь с ним, словно осьминожек, и уткнувшись лицом в его шею. - Никогда не было лучше...

Дейв кивнул и принял это в качестве сигнала к продолжению, начиная медленно двигаться вперёд и назад из их сидячей позиции. Джейд сразу же понравилось это. Двигаться вперёд и назад всё ещё было немного больно, но в стороны, а потом по кругу - просто великолепно. Дейв, похоже, довольно легко понял это и использовал на полную катушку, медленно качая её у себя на коленях, мешая огонь в её чрёслах. Удовольствие продолжало нарастать, пронзая Джейд изнутри, всё горячее и горячее, и, соответствуя ему, лава вокруг них продолжала подниматься, практически достигнув моста, кипя и пузырясь в одном ритме с их движениями и заставляя всю гору дрожать, пока не замечать её стало уже просто невозможно.

\- Чт... что происходит...? - выдохнула Джейд.  
\- Ннннхх... Горн... Он зажигается... скорее всего, извергнется в любую минуту...

Джейд громко застонала, наполовину от удовольствия, вызванного движениями, наполовину от осознания необычайно дурацкой истины, которое на неё только что снизошло.

\- О боже, он что, на самом деле извергнется... прямо когда...?  
\- Ммм... да, скорее всего...  
\- Это... чёрт! Нннхх... это так... тупо...  
\- Без обид... Джейд... но... мне щас как-то на это насрать...

Она коротко подумала, не наказать ли его за это, но потом он просунул руку между ними и вдавил большой палец в её волшебную кнопочку, отчего мысль бесследно исчезла.

\- Гууууууххх, бля, ты прав, кого ебёт, просто не останавливайся...

Он не стал останавливаться. Напротив, он стал двигаться сильнее, сжимая и вдавливая её клитор пальцами всё быстрее и жёстче с каждой секундой, пока она не почувствовала, что сейчас взорвётся от удовольствия. Сияние алтаря под ними уже практически слепило, а лава поднималась с пугающей скоростью. Но хотя рассудок упорно твердил, что это должно её тревожить, откуда-то она знала, что нет нужды беспокоиться.

-Нххххх... Дейв... Дейв...! - громко завыла Джейд, сжимая его крепче. - Я... Я сейчас... ммммнннаааахххх!!!

Её вопль экстаза отразился эхом от стен пещеры, и немедленно за ним последовало острое горячее ощущение - Дейв кончил в неё. И посреди их общего оргазма, свет, заливавший алтарь, достиг максимальной яркости, огненная аура закрыла их от потока лавы, бурлящей и стремительно поднимающейся вокруг них. Секунду спустя вулкан извергся, величественно и пламенно показывая мощь природы, в секунды растапливая толстый слой снега, покрывавший гору и согревая планету впервые за многие эпохи. Горн вернулся к жизни.

Извержение наконец прекратилось через несколько долгих минут, поток лавы упал к ядру планеты, но теперь он бурлил постоянно, приводя в движение вращающиеся механизмы по всей пещере. И в её центре, на алтаре, окружённом угасающей синей аурой, лежали два очень истощённых, но необычайно довольных подростка, обнимая друг друга и широко улыбаясь.

\- Хех... ух ты... - устало прошептала Джейд. - Это была... неслабая поездочка...  
\- Да, неплохо, - уклончиво добавил Дейв. - ... но всё равно это на редкость ебанутый игровой конструкт.

Джейд просто улыбнулась широкой дурацкой улыбкой.

\- Но всё равно не жалуюсь...

 

\----------- _некоторое время спустя_ \-----------

 

\-- садоВедунья [СВ] начала доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] \--

СВ: привет джон!!  
ЭБ: опа, привет джейд! господи, вы несколько часов на связь не выходили! мы уже начали волноваться!   
СВ: ух ты, часов? серьёзно? блин, мы наверно слишком увлеклись! лол дейву должно быть стыдно.  
ЭБ: а, ну да, вы были на каком-то там двойном задании, верно? как прошло?   
СВ: хехехехе, очень хорошо спасибо что спросил!!  
СВ: мы включили горн!!  
ЭБ: о, круто.  
ЭБ: не знаю, что это значит, но всё равно, молодцы!   
СВ: лол не парься это очень хорошо. важная часть для завершения игры!  
ЭБ: ну хорошо.  
ЭБ: что ж, это прекрасно!   
СВ: хехе ага это действительно прекрасно!!  
СВ: скажика-ка, джон,  
СВ: у вас с роуз случаем нет своего совместного задания?  
ЭБ: хммм, это хороший вопрос. наверно, мне стоит посмотреть, почему бы и нет. было бы вполне логично.   
СВ: ага я тоже так думаю!  
СВ:вам стоит пойти попробовать его сделать!  
ЭБ: правда? почему это?   
СВ: хехехехехехе  
СВ: о, да просто так... :B 


End file.
